Boku wa Rue desu!
by YuGiOh Newbie Author
Summary: Banyak yang dialami Yuuya semenjak mengalahkan Strong Ishijima, seperti bertemu orang-orang baru. Salah satunya adalah seorang bocah kecil yang mengaku sebagai adik dari Shingo Sawatari. Apakah yang akan dialami Yuuya dan Shingo sejak kedatangan bocah itu?


**_Story By:_ Runa Mutou & Gia-XY  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer:_ Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi**

_**Rate: K+  
><strong>_

_**Genre: Family, Humor, Friend-Ship.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some japanese, some mistakes EYD, OC.**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari masihlah pagi, cahaya Sang _Phoenix_ masihlah terasa hangat dari timur. Sungguh hari yang indah untuk menyegarkan diri di alam luar, walau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar. Sayangnya tidak bagi seorang pemuda berambut merah, _goggle_ yang biasa menutupi poninya pun kini beralih menutupi kedua matanya.

"Dasar, Yuzu. Padahal aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya," keluh Yuuya sembari menghela napas pendek. Terang saja, baru beberapa menit ia datang ke _You Show Duel School_, sudah disambut 'sambutan' dari Sora dan yang lainnya. Akibatnya, ia tak sengaja mendorong Yuzu yang membawa beberapa gelas minuman bersama Ayu. Ayu selamat, tapi tidak dengan Yuzu. Bisa dibayangkan apa yang telah terjadi sehingga Yuzu dengan senang hati melayangkan _harisen_-nya pada Yuuya—dan membuat Yuuya terpaksa melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari _You Show Duel School_ untuk sementara waktu.

"Sekarang …, apa yang harus kulakukan? Membosankaaaaan!"

"Wah, mungkin pertemuan ini sudah ditentukan oleh takdir."

"Eh?" Yuuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya pemuda berponi pirang tengah berdiri di tak jauh darinya sembari menatapnya sinis, tak lupa ketiga anak buahnya yang tetap setia bersamanya.

"Sawatari?" Yuuya melepas _goggle_ yang menutupi kedua matanya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Shingo tersenyum sinis, sembari memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk mengepung Yuuya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yuuya. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Untuk ber-_duel_ denganmu!"

"_Duel_?" Yuuya mulai was-was saat teman-teman Shingo mulai mengitarinya.

Tap!

"Yup, _Duel_!" Kini, Shingo sudah berada di hadapan Yuuya. "Kali ini, jangan menghindar dariku, Yuu-"

"_ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN_!"

BRUK!

"AAAAARRGGHH!"

Mendadak, entah karena gempa atau apa, muncul seorang bocah kecil berambut cokelat dan berponi pirang dengan seenak jidatnya menerjang Shingo dengan tidak elitnya dari samping dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diukur. Sedangkan Shingo yang menjadi korban hanya bisa menjerit histeris meminta bantuan dari teman-temannya dikarenakan pinggangnya yang hampir patah karena ditindih oleh bocah tersebut, beserta tas yang dibawanya.

Yuuya sendiri hanya bisa bengong melihat kejadian tak terduga itu, mungkin ini lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan dikejutkan oleh Sora dulu. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, Yuuya menghampiri Shingo dan bocah itu, lalu berjongkok di depan mereka. "Oi, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Shingo lalu berteriak, "TIDAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA, HAH? Bayangkan saja, tiba-tiba ada seekor babon yang menerjang dan menimpamu!"

Sang Bocah Sial pun ikutan sewot mendengar julukan baru Shingo, kemudian tanpa adanya keraguan langsung menjitak Shingo dengan pipa besi yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

Akibatnya, Shingo pun langsung jatuh pingsan di tempat karena jitakan tidak langsung dari sang bocah, yang disambut oleh dengan suara panik oleh Yuuya tentunya.

"O-oi! Sawatari!"

Dipenglihatan Shingo yang mengabur, kini Yuuya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari surga untuknya.

"_Te-tenshi_ …." Dan itulah ucapan terakhir Shingo sebelum benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"_Are_?" Sang bocah pun sadar yang dilakukannya akan menghilangkan nyawa kakaknya tercinta. "WUA! _ONII-CHAN_! DIKAU JANGAN MATI DULU!" Serunya sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Shingo dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Shingo yang tadinya dalam keadaan sekarat, kini semakin berada di ujung tanduk berkat sang bocah. Yuuya sendiri kini sibuk berkutat dengan _D-Gazer_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin atas dasar iseng, berusaha untuk menghubungi kediaman Sakaki.

Mendadak, perhatian bocah itu teralihkan pada Yuuya. Kedua permata _cat eyes_-nya mengarah langsung pada Yuuya.

"_Kaa-chan_? Ah, ada temanku yang sedang sekarat, boleh kubawa ke rumah?"

Yuuya, betapa baiknya dirimu. Bahkan kau masih sempat-sempatnya mempedulikan orang lebay yang pernah menjebakmu dan mencuri kartu-kartu kesayanganmu.

Karena terlalu sibuk berurusan dengan panggilan yang dibuatnya, Yuuya sama sekali tidak sadar akan tatapan yang dilayangkan bocah itu padanya.

"Yuuya Sakaki … _desu ka_?"

"Eh?" Yuuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya, dan langsung berteriak kaget karena entah sejak kapan, bocah aneh itu sudah berada tepat di depan Yuuya dan menatap Yuuya dengan pandangan yang sering dimiliki oleh _Fujoshi_ sinting kelas hiu.

Karena _feeling_-nya tidak enak, Yuuya berinisiatif mundur beberapa langkah, menjauh dari bocah itu. Sialnya, bocah itu juga berpikiran timbal balik dari Yuuya. Di saat Yuuya mundur selangkah, bocah itu juga melangkah maju mendekati Yuuya.

"Hee~ benar-benar mirip dengan yang terlihat di TV~" komentarnya, masih memasang raut wajah yang sama. Yuuya semakin was-was mendengarnya, terutama melihat wajah sang bocah yang terlihat akan memangsanya sekarang juga.

Dan bodohnya, Yuuya, karena terlalu seru menghindari sang bocah, ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa sekarang mereka sedang berada di trotoar jalan. Dan akhirnya ….

BRUK!

Langkah Yuuya terhenti karena menubruk seseorang yang berada di belakangnya ….

Langkah bocah tersebut juga ikut terhenti, tubuhnya yang pendek membuatnya harus mendongak untuk melihat sosok orang yang tak sengaja ditubruk oleh Yuuya. Keningnya berkerut saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok tersebut.

Yuuya sendiri berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan setelah menubruk orang itu, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Ano, gomen_-"

Ucapan Yuuya terhenti ketika kedua permata merahnya melihat sosok yang ditubruknya.

"Rasanya pernah lihat …," gumam bocah itu dengan suara kecil, ia berpikir beberapa saat untuk mengingat nama orang tersebut.

Selang waktu tak lama, bocah itu menepuk tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah sosok tersebut. "Kau Reiji Akaba, 'kan?" terkanya dengan riang.

Mendengar itu, Yuuya ikut menepuk tangannya dengan wajah polos. "Benar juga! Pantas rasanya aku pernah lihat!"

Mendengar nama 'Reiji Akaba' tersebut, Shingo yang awalnya masih sekarat di tempatnya, langsung membuka matanya, walau sebenarnya masih belum bisa dibilang sadar.

"Sawatari-_san_! Kau sudah sadar?"

"SYUKURLAAAH~!"

Mendengar kehebohan rasa syukur dari anak buah Shingo, Yuuya, sang bocah, serta Reiji Akaba, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shingo.

"Aw …! Kepalaku sakit!" Refleks, Shingo memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat pukulan maut. "Ck, mana bocah babon itu?"

"Ya? Ada apa, _Onii-chan_?" Tanpa diduga dan entah sejak kapan, bocah bandel itu jongkok di samping Shingo dengan wajah yang terbilang innocent.

"Sawatari! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nyaris saja Shingo menoleh ke arah bocah tersebut jika saja sosok Yuuya yang kini tampak seperti seorang dewi tak berlari ke arahnya, tak lupa pandangan khawatir yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Shingo. Sayangnya, pemandangan itu hancur seketika begitu Shingo merasakan tatapaan tajam oleh seorang Reiji yang sedang berjalan di belakang Yuuya.

_/Sainganmu mengerikan, ya, _Onii-chan_ …,/_pikir bocah itu saat melihat pemandangan yang di satu sisi tampak manis semanis gula dan begitu romantis, di sisi lain bagaikan perang.

"Sawatari?"

Shingo terlonjak kaget saat melihat Yuuya, tanpa disadarinya, Yuuya kini sudah berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah khawatir.

/_Ya, Tuhan, apa orang di depanku ini benar-benar seorang lelaki …?/ _pikir Shingo saat melihat wajah Yuuya yang bagaikan seorang dewi yang turun dari kahyangan dan berada tepat di depannya.

"Halo? Sawatari?" Yuuya melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Shingo.

Sejenak, Shingo tenggelam dalam bayangannya. Kedua matanya mengarah langsung pada Yuuya yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Nyaris saja ia akan menggenggam tangan Yuuya, tapi pengganggu terbarunya kembali menghentikan moment romantic antara dirinya dengan Yuuya.

"_ONII-CHAN_! DIKATAIN BANGUN, YA , BANGUN, WOI!" Teriak bocah sial itu dengan menggunakan TOA tepat di telinga Shingo.

Shingo menutup telinganya, lalu berdiri dan menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan kesal. Tak heran, mengingat tak sampai lima menit, Shingo nyaris kehilangan nyawa olehnya.

"BERISIK! Siapa sih kau?! Tiba-tiba datang bagai badai, lalu menimpaku dan memukulku, sekarang nyaris menghancurkan gendang telingaku!"

Entah Yuuya yang tidak sadar akan situasi atau terlalu polos, ia menatap Shingo dengan pandangan takjub, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja. Baguslah," ucap Yuuya dengan senyuman manis andalannya.

KLIK!

Alih-alih menanggapi Shingo, bocah itu justru memotret Yuuya dengan kamera yang entah kapan berada di tangannya.

Yuuya memasang wajah bingung karena bocah tersebut kini sibuk memotretnya. Melihat itu, Reiji, Shingo, serta anak buahnya menoleh pada bocah itu.

"Oi, bocah, kau sedang apa?" tanya salah satu anak buah Shingo heran.

"Ups, lupa mengenalkan diri." Bocah itu menyimpan kamera di kantong tasnya dan berdiri.

"_Hajimemashite, boku wa _Rue!" Dia melirik ke arah Shingo. "Rue Sawatari _nano desu_~"

Mendengar nama 'Sawatari', semua orang di tempat, terutama Shingo dan tidak termasuk Reiji, langsung kaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa kaca retak, beberapa gendang telinga yang nyaris pecah, bersyukur hanya ada rombongan itu di sekitar jalan, dan beberapa alat elektronik yang hampir konslet.

Bocah yang mengaku bernama 'Rue Sawatari' itu justru dengan santainya hanya menutup telinganya agar tidak konslet.

"SAWATARI! KAU PUNYA ADIK DAN TADI KAU TIDAK SEMPAT MENGENALINYA?! KAKAK MACAM APA KAU INI?!" Yuuya menarik kerah baju Shingo dengan kasar, walau tidak bisa dibilang kasar jika diukur oleh Shingo. Terutama saat Shingo melihat wajah Yuuya, mungkin wajah Yuuya terlihat begitu kesal, tapi mengingat jarak wajah Yuuya hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengan Shingo yang terpaksa sedikit membungkuk karena kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Yuuya. Tak heran jika semburat merah mulai muncul di wajah Shingo karena jarak yang terbilang terlalu dekat ini.

Tanpa disadari oleh Shingo, tampak di belakang Yuuya, Reiji tengah melemparkan tatapan dingin siap membunuh pada Shingo. Bersyukur sang bocah menyadari tatapan tersebut dan berinisiatif berbaik hati menolong Shingo dari keadaan yang mungkin akan membunuh 'kakaknya'.

"Anou, Sakaki-_san_," panggilnya.

Yuuya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rue dengan tatapan polos, "ya?" sahut Yuuya dengan nada polos tipikalnya.

"Bisa lepaskan _Onii-chan_? Akan Rue jelaskan kenapa Rue di sini." Rue melirik Shingo yang masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, "juga alasan kenapa _Onii-chan_ tidak mengenalku."

Karena rasa penasarannya yang amat mendalam, Yuuya menurut dan langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah baju Shingo. Shingo yang awalnya tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri pun sadar sesadar-sadarnya.

"Nee~ mending ke tempat lain, yuk. Gak enak dilihat orang~ dan lagi …," ucapan Rue terhenti, ia melirik Reiji yang masih berada di belakang Yuuya. "Akaba-_san_ tidak ingin orang-orang tahu Anda berada di sini, 'kan?"

Dalam hati, Reiji mengakui bahwa otak bocah di depannya itu sepertinya cukup encer. Ingat, jangan lupa kata 'sepertinya'.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Kalau ke _You Show Duel School _atau ke_ LDS_, nanti banyak yang lihat," usul Yuuya.

"Dengan senang hati, Yuuya-_nii_~!" Seru Rue dan langsung menempel pada Yuuya, tak lupa memasang wajah panda _innocent_ andalannya. Melihat itu, api kecemburuan pun melanda di hati Shingo.

"OI, BOCAH TENGIK! Menjauh dari _rival_-ku!" Seru Shingo berapi-api.

Atas dasar kecemburuan, sepertinya Shingo tidak terima kalau 'adiknya' ini mengalahkannya dalam proses pendekatan.

"Hueee~! Yuuya-_nii_! _Onii-chan_ ngatain Rue!" Rengeknya seraya memeluk Yuuya dan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang diganggu anak nakal.

Yuuya mengelus-elus kepala Rue, sembari berkata, "sudah, Rue, cuekin saja. Mungkin Sawatari lagi _bad mood_."

Setelahnya, Shingo sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yuuya. Tetapi dalam penglihatan Shingo, walau tatapan setajam apapun, selama itu masih tatapan Yuuya, di mata Shingo selalu terlihat seperti layaknya tatapan seorang dewi.

Diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Yuuya sedikitpun, Rue menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas pada Shingo disertai raut wajah usil. Dalam sekejap pula bocah sial ini merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah seorang bocah kecil yang _innocent_ tanpa noda.

_/Bocah sial …, berani-beraninya mengejekku!/_ Batin Shingo, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak melayangkan jitakan mautnya. Jika tidak, mungkin dia tak akan bisa bertemu dewi-nya selama beberapa minggu dan justru digaet oleh bocah sial ini.

Sementara itu, para anak buah Shingo hanya bisa berusaha menenangkan Shingo. Baru saja emosi Shingo akan mereda, badai sudah kembali menghadang kesabaran Shingo.

"Ponimu berantakan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Reiji menarik dagu Yuuya dan merapikan poni Yuuya yang—seperti yang dikatakan Reiji—agak berantakan. Yuuya sendiri, dengan wajah polos setengah bingung hanya bisa mengatakan, "_s-sankyuu_ …."

"Hwaa~ kalau Yuuya-_nii_ cewek, pasti cocok sama Akaba-_san_!" Celoteh Rue dengan nada polos namun entah kenapa terdengar layaknya ejekan maut bagi Shingo.

_Twitch!_

Muncul kerutan di dahi Shingo. Shingo menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri. Entah yang keberapa kalinya ia berusaha untuk tersenyum, sekaligus berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hasratnya untuk meninju bocah yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai adiknya itu.

Mendengar ucapan 'kalau Yuuya-_nii_ cewek', Yuuya langsung diam membatu di tempat. Lalu berusaha tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, walau suara tawanya terdengar aneh.

"Ahaha …! Rue ini bisa saja …. Mana mungkin, 'kan …. Hahaha …."

"_Nee~ nee_~ ayo ke rumah Yuuya-_nii_! Nanti dilihat orang," ajak Rue dengan riang gembira, entah cara apa yang membuatnya menjadi _double trap_ seperti itu.

Dalam hati, Yuuya menghela nafas lega. Untunglah cobaan untuknya tidak sampai semenit. Mereka semua mempercepat langkah mereka menuju ke kediaman Sakaki. Jika dilihat, atmosfer di sekeliling mereka berbeda-beda. Yuuya yang masih sedikit was-was dan cemas karena ucapan Rue, Shingo yang melayangkan tatapan maut pada Rue sambil ditemani anak buahnya, Reiji yang berjalan di samping Yuuya, namun untungnya—bagi Shingo—terhalang oleh Rue. Rue sendiri dengan riangnya bergandengan tangan dengan Yuuya, mungkin jika tangan Rue yang satunya menggandeng tangan Reiji, mereka akan terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

Sesampainya di rumah tempat kediaman Sakaki, Yuuya langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya, lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Setelah membuka pintu rumah, Yuuya berseru memanggil Yoko.

"_Tadaima! Kaa-san_, aku membawa tamu!"

"_Okaeri_!" Suara Yoko terdengar dari arah dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoko muncul dari dapur ke ruang tamu, lalu mendapati Yuuya dengan segerombolan orang di belakangnya. Melihat semua orang yang dibawa Yuuya adalah lelaki—kecuali Rue tentunya—Yoko langsung memasang wajah bahagia. Siapa tahu salah satu di antaranya adalah calon menantunya.

"Yuuya~! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau punya teman sebanyak ini? Apalagi mereka kebanyakan lelaki dan dari _LDS_!" Seru Yoko dengan nada senang layaknya ibu-ibu yang baru saja akan mendapat menantu dari anak perempuannya.

"_Are_?" Rue menelengkan kepalanya, "Yuuya-_nii_ punya kakak perempuan, ya?"

"Haa?" Yuuya memasang wajah bingung begitu mendengar celetukan Rue.

"Siapa?" tanya Yuuya bingung sembari menoleh ke sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok yang dikira Rue sebagai kakak perempuan dari Yuuya.

Rue pun dengan polosnya atau memang memiliki maksud tersembunyi, menunjuk ke arah Yoko.

Sontak, Yuuya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yoko seraya memasang wajah shock. Secepat kilat pula ia menoleh pada Rue.

"RUE! BERTAHANLAH! AKU AKAN MENYEMBUHKANMU DARI GUNA-GUNA NENEK SIHIR I-"

DUK!

Dan Yuuya sukses mendapat pukulan maut dari sang ibu sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"_Are_? Rue salah, ya?" tanya Rue bingung.

"TENANG SAJA, RUE! BUKAN KAU YANG SALAH! Nenek sihir ini sudah dua kali member guna-guna pada anak sepert-"

BUAK!

… dan Yuuya kembali mendapatkan tinju maut dari sang ibu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Betapa malangnya nasibmu, Yuuya …. Mungkin karena ini guru selalu berkata, "**Tidak baik melawan, atau sampai mengatai orangtua.**"

Shingo dan anak buahnya terbengong-bengong melihat aksi antara ibu dan anak itu, siapa sangka ibu dari Yuuya Sakaki itu lebih 'liar' dari penampilannya. Rue sendiri hanya menelengkan kepalanya ala panda, bingung. Yuuya yang menjadi korban sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh sang ibu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"_Kaa-san_! Teganya kau memukul anakmu sendiri!" Seru Yuuya tidak terima. Yoko sendiri sepertinya tidak mempedulikan Yuuya, ia malah menatap ke arah rombongan tamu yang dibawa oleh Yuuya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kalau anak ini berkata yang aneh-aneh, lapor saja, atau mungkin boleh langsung 'dihukum'," kata Yoko dengan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"_Wakarimasu, Onee-san_," sahut Rue tanpa menyadari atau mungkin hanya berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kalau Yoko adalah ibu dari Yuuya.

Shingo menatap Rue dengan pandangan curiga_. /Pasti sengaja …,/_ pikir Shingo.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku kembali ke dapur dulu. Dan, Yuuya, awas kau kalau berbicara macam-macam …," ancam Yoko sambil melemparkan senyuman maut pada Yuuya. Yuuya hanya mengangguk kaku karena merasakan aura mengerikan yang dapat membahayakan dirinya.

_/Tante-tante yang menyeramkan …,/_ batin Rue dan Shingo bersamaan, sementara Yoko kembali ke dapur dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Yuuya menghela napas lega karena bahaya mengancam telah pergi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa, tak lupa mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"_Ano_, duduk saja," kata Yuuya mempersilahkan yang lainnya untuk duduk. Shingo tentunya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia bergegas mengincar tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Yuuya. Namun, sayang sekali, Shingo, keberuntungan tak akan semudah itu kau dapatkan. Reiji dan Rue, entah bagaimana caranya, mengincar hal yang sama dan dapat bergerak jauh lebih cepat dan kini duduk manis tepat di kanan dan kiri Yuuya.

"Hwaaa~ sofanya empuk~" celoteh Rue dengan riangnya, walau sekilas terlihat seringaian setan kecil pada wajahnya dan sudah dapat dipastikan itu ditujukan untuk Shingo. Sedangkan Reiji hanya duduk diam dan bersidekap.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, nyaris saja Shingo akan kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Rue jika saja anak buahnya tidak menariknya duduk.

_/Awas kau, bocah!/_

Akhirnya, dengan pasrah. Shingo duduk di samping Rue. Anak buah Shingo terpisah menjadi dua kelompok, satu di sebelah Shingo, dua lainnya di sebelah Reiji. Mereka benar-benar bagaikan rombongan penjaga bagi Yuuya.

"Rue, soal nama keluargamu itu …, kau benar-benar adik dari Sawatari?" tanya Yuuya pada Rue, masih dengan nama tidak percaya.

"_Mochiron nano desu!_ Rue punya buktinya," jawab Rue.

Yuuya menatap Rue dengan wajah penasaran, jarang-jarang bisa mendengar informasi baru seperti ini. "Apa buktinya?" tanya Yuuya.

Sedangkan Shingo hanya mendecih kesal mendengar jawaban Rue sebelumnya.

"Che, paling bukti abal-abal. Kono Neo Sawatari, 'kan, anak tunggal calon mayor Maiami _City_, mana mungkin punya saudara," ucap Shingo, masih memegang kukuh kepercayaan bahwa dirinya adalah anak tunggal sang calon sang mayor Maiami _City_.

PLAK!

Tepat setelah ucapan Shingo selesai, beberapa buah kertas mencium mesra wajahnya dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tuh, buktinya." Rue mendengus kesal sambil memakai kembali tasnya.

Shingo mengambil kertas yang menabrak manis wajahnya, lalu mengelus-elus wajahnya.

"Sialan, bisa tidak jangan merusak wajahku? Ini modalku, tahu!" Shingo menyatakan dengan PD-nya.

"Ah, maaf. Tangan Rue keselip tadi, tidak sengaja menabrak wajah Onii-chan sekeras itu," sahut Rue santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

_/Jelas-jelas itu sengaja …,/_ pikir anak buah Shingo secara bersamaan.

Setelah berusaha mengenyampingkan kekesalannya, Shingo memfokuskan pandangannya ke kertas-kertas tadi. Yuuya, yang didasari oleh rasa penasaran, memundurkan kepalanya ke samping sedikit. Berusaha melihat kertas yang dipegang oleh Shingo.

_**Name: **_**Rue Sawatari**

_**Age: 8 year old.**_

_**Birthday: 19 November.**_

_**Height: 98 cm.**_

_**Weight: 23 kg.**_

_**Sign: Scorpio.**_

_**Brother: **_**Shingo Sawatari**_**.**_

_**Sister: **_**Ru****Sawatari**_**(twin).**_

"Kertas yang satunya bukti DNA~"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! INI PASTI MIMPIIIIIIII! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG KALAU AKU PUNYA SAU-"

Sebelum Shingo sempat membuat keributan lebih jauh sampai tetangga protes, Yuuya sudah menyumpal mulut Shingo dengan permen yang sempat diberikan Sora padanya.

"Ssstt! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti tetangga datang dan ribut karena ada Reiji Akaba di rumahku!" Yuuya lalu mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Shingo dan membacanya baik-baik.

"Jadi …, kau benar-benar …?" Yuuya menoleh pada Rue yang memasang cengiran kucing.

"_Mochiron nano desu_~" jawab Rue.

Rasa shock yang berkepanjangan masih memenuhi syaraf Shingo, anehnya Shingo masih bisa mengemut permen di mulutnya.

"Oi, sepertinya Sawatari-_san_ shock berat …," komentar salah satu anak buah Shingo.

"Lalu …, kenapa Sawatari tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Yuuya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Soalnya sejak Rue lahir, udah pisah. 5 tahun dirawat di rumah sakit Amerika," jawab Rue.

"Tunggu, lalu kenapa kau mengenal Sawatari-_san_ sedangkan Sawatari-_san_ sendiri tidak?" tanya salah satu anak buah Shingo.

"Rue punya fotonya, biar Rue tahu kalau Rue punya Kakak. Onii-chan nggak tahu karena nggak punya foto Rue."

Reiji yang sedari tadi tidak membuka mulutnya, hanya mendengarkan dengan baik. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan informasi penting.

"Dirawat di rumah sakit selama 5 tahun? Kenapa?" tanya Yuuya bingung.

"Hng~ sekarat, soalnya kata dokter lahir _premature_," jawab Rue.

"Jadi, kau anak Sawatari-_sensei_ juga?" tanya Reiji, yang akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya mendengarkan, angkat bicara.

Shingo memasang wajah kesal mendengar pertanyaan Reiji. Sungguh dirinya sangat tidak terima kalau ternyata ia punya saudara yang lincahnya luar binasa, durhaka, dan nyamuk bandel yang sejak dari selalu mengganggu kisah cintanya(?) dengan Yuuya.

"Yup …" Rue melirik pada Shingo di sampingnya. "Walau sebenarnya Rue agak kecewa punya kakak lebay sepertinya …"

DUAK!

Seketika, tinju maut Shingo melayang pada …tempat duduk Rue …. Yah, Shingo, seperti yang dikatakan tadi, adikmu itu super lincah.

"Beraninya kau menghindar!" Seru Shingo kesal pada Rue yang menghindar dan kini berada di pangkuan Yuuya.

"Yuuya-_nii_! _Onii-chan_ mau mukulin Rueee~!" Rengek Rue sambil memeluk Yuuya dengan begitu eratnya, layaknya bayi kecil yang ketakutan pada sesuatu. Sukses membuat Yuuya kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Shingo.

Ck, Shingo, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar jijik untuk datang padamu hari ini, dan bahkan mungkin untuk seterusnya.

"Sawatari, tidak baik melakukan kekerasan pada saudaramu sendiri," nasehat Yuuya dengan nada tajam.

Shingo hanya bisa terdiam di tempat mendengar ucapan Yuuya. Bukan hanya tidak ingin kesempatan Yuuya bersamanya ditiadakan, tapi juga karena harus menahan kekesalannya pada Rue yang kesekian kalinya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shingo—tanpa sepengetahuan Yuuya.

Yah, Shingo, sepertinya kisah cintamu akan dihadang lebih banyak badai karena kedatangan adikmu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoko datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring permen dan beberapa gelas minuman.

"Silahkan dinikmati~" Yoko membagikan minuman pada Yuuya dan yang lainnnya, tentunya sambil sesekali menatap tajam Yuuya agar tidak berbicara macam-macam.

Yuuya hanya tertawa garing begitu menerima tatapan tajam dari Yoko padanya.

_/Ya, Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus memiliki ibu yang menyeramkan?/ _Mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran Yuuya.

"Ah, pantas saja!" Seru Rue mendadak.

Yuuya menoleh, "eh? Apanya?"

Rue menunjuk pada Yoko, "daritadi Rue heran kenapa Yuuya-nii bisa secantik ini, rupanya menurun dari _Onee-san_, ya?"

"Eh?" Terang saja Yoko dan Yuuya kaget mendengarnya. Namun, Yoko langsung tersenyum lebar setelah mencerna terkaan Rue.

"Ah, kau ini bisa saja!" Ucap Yoko, masih dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. _/Anak-anak memang jujur,/_ batinnya.

_/Dasar penjilat …,/_ batin Shingo sambil melirik Rue dengan pandangan yang … sulit dideskripsikan.

"Hng~ kalau Yuuya-_nii_ cewek, pasti banyak yang suka," celotehnya asal, hebat juga bisa semeyakinkan itu.

Mendengar itu, Yuuya kembali membatu di tempat, lalu bersuara kecil, walau lagi-lagi terdengar aneh,

"Di mana-mana cowok itu keren, bukan cantik, Rue," jelas Yuuya dengan nada canggung.

Yoko melirik Yuuya dengan tatapan, 'reaksimu mencurigakan tahu.' Beruntunglah tak ada yang menyadari hal itu atau mungkin hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Bohong! Yuuya-nii cowok, tapi secantik ini! Adanya manis, bukan keren!"

_STRIKE!_

Berasa mendapatkan pukulan _home run_, Yuuya pun langsung meringkuk di pojokan.

"Manis …, bukan keren …." Sungguh sangat terpukulnya Yuuya akan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Rue.

Sementara itu, Rue hanya terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi Yuuya dan Yoko harus menahan tawa melihat anaknya.

"Jangan salah, Bocah! Dia punya dua kepribadian, tahu!" Seru Shingo seraya menunjuk Yuuya dengan wajah kesal.

"Dua?" tanya Rue heran.

"IYA! DUA! Waktu itu, saat dia menggantikan Yuzu Hiiragi duel denganku, auranya beda, penampilannya juga berbeda!" Seru Shingo berapi-api. He, sepertinya bukan hanya Yuzu, tetapi Shingo juga tertipu dengan sosok Kuro no Duelist sampai sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan aku!" Seru Yuuya memprotes perkataan Shingo. Yuuya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, cemberut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menjelaskan bahwa bukan ia yang menyerang Shingo saat itu, tapi kenapa selalu saja masih ada orang yang mencurigainya?! Memangnya berita itu menyerang sampai mana, sih?!

"Ah, itu paling mata _Onii-chan_ yang bermasalah. Gak mungkin Yuuya-_nii_ yang semanis ini bisa sampai seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang bermasalah dengan mataku, tahu! Aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat walau saat itu gelap!" Seru Shingo, masih memegang kukuh pendapatnya.

"Yakin tidak salah orang?" tantang Rue, yang juga masih tidak percaya.

"Yakin, dari wajahnya sa-"

"Ano, Sawatari, mungkin saja orang itu hanya kebetulan mirip denganku," potong Yuuya, membela diri.

"Benar, tuh! Pasti kebetulan mirip sama Yuuya-_nii_! Atau …," ucapan Rue terhenti, bocah itu menoleh pada Yuuya. "Yuuya-_nii_ punya kembaran?"

Yuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu memejamkan kedua manik merah darahnya, berpikir.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku juga tidak ingat punya kerabat yang punya wajah persis sepertiku," ungkap Yuuya jujur.

"Hee~ yang benar?" Rue menoleh pada Yoko.

"Eeee, sepertinya aku juga tidak ingat ada kenalanku yang punya anak berwajah mirip seperti Yuuya," ucap Yoko, dengan suara yang agak mencurigakan. Untunglah tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Hee~"

Kruyuuk~

"Eee?"

Serentak, semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara perut lapar itu. Dan berakhir pada Rue yang memegangi perutnya.

"Rue lapar, ya?" tanya Yuuya pada Rue tanpa mengubah raut wajah polosnya.

Rue hanya mengangguk.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kalian semua makan di sini saja? Kebetulan aku masak berlebihan," ajak Yoko pada tamu-tamunya.

"_Hontou_?" tanya Rue riang.

Yuuya mengangguk, lalu menggandeng Rue menuju ruang makan, diikuti Yoko dan yang lainnya.

Di dapur, untuk yang kedua kalinya Shingo harus menahan amarahnya karena lagi-lagi Rue dan Reiji duduk di sebelah Yuuya. Entah seberapa besar rasa bencinya _Baby_ Ra padanya.

_/Awas kalian, suatu hari nanti aku akan balas dendam dan kupastikan kali ini aku yang akan tertawa!/_ Ancam Shingo melalui batinnya, walau hal itu mungkin dapat dengan mudah digagalkan.

"_Hai, douzo_." Yoko menghidangkan sepiring nasi goreng dan minuman untuk setiap masing-masing orang, lalu berjalan keluar dapur. Kening Yuuya berkerut.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak ikut makan?" tanya Yuuya bingung.

Yoko menggeleng, "aku sudah makan duluan tadi. Kutinggal dulu, ya."

"_Arigatou, Onee-san_~" ucap Rue, entah kepalanya yang konslet atau memang sengaja terus-terusan memanggil Yoko dengan sebutan '_Onee-san'_.

_/Rupanya anak ini lebih licik dari tampangnya …,/_ pikir salah satu anak buah Shingo.

_/Sama seperti bos …,/_ lanjut anak buah yang lainnya sembari melirik Shingo.

Yoko tersenyum kecil pada Rue, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Rue makan dengan lahap, cukup berantakan. Reiji tentunya makan dengan tenang dan begitu anggun, benar-benar khas untuk seorang Akaba. Yuuya juga makan dengan lahap, meski tidak seliar Rue.

Shingo? Makan dengan disertai tatapan membunuh pada bocah sial yang diketahuinya entah iya atau bukan adalah adiknya.

Sedangkan anak buah Shingo, mereka hanya makan dengan sesekali menghela nafas melihat raut wajah Shingo yang sedemikian mengerikan. Sebesar itukah amarahmu, Shingo? Bahkan anak buahmu pun sejak awal sampai sekarang tidak bisa berkomentar apapun melihatmu memelototi adikmu.

"_Gochisousama_!"

"Fuaa~ Rue kenyang~" ucap Rue riang, sedangkan Yuuya sibuk membersihkan nasi yang menempel di sekitar bibir Rue.

"Makanmu berantakan sekali."

"Ehehe~"

Melihat itu, nyaris saja Shingo kehilangan kendali akan pemandangan yang membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam dunia khayalannya, di mata Shingo, Yuuya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membersihkan mulut anaknya.

Sekali lagi, nyaris. Kalau saja tak ada sosok Reiji di samping Yuuya, mungkin ia benar-benar akan membayangkan hal itu. Bersyukur Rue tidak duduk di tengah mereka, jika hal itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kewarasan Shingo.

Dan berkat adanya Reiji, pemandangan yang seharusnya indah di mata Shingo, berubah drastis. Reiji yang berada di sebelah Yuuya, seakan seorang ayah yang sedang memperhatikan anak dan istrinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Tunggu …

Apa tadi …?

SENYUMAN 'TIPIS'?!

_OMG_! REIJI AKABA?! TERSENYUM?! HUBUNGI PERS!

Yah, walau hal itu tak bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah senyuman. Karena garis di wajahnya itu terlalu tipis untuk disebut sebagai sebuah senyuman.

Jika orang lain yang melihat—terutama untuk Yoko dan Himika—mungkin Reiji, Yuuya, dan tentu saja Rue, terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Apalagi jika Rue berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sayangnya tidak bagi Shingo. Pemandangan itu sangatlah mengerikan, bagi Shingo tentunya. Semoga hati kecilmu dapat bertahan dari cobaan ini.

_/Sawatari-_san_ …, selamat berjuang …,/_ dukung anak buah Shingo bersamaan sambil melirik ke arah bos mereka yang sedang bertahan melawan penderitaan dalam perjuangan kisah cintanya.

_/KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! KENAPA HARUS DIA?! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!/_ Teriak Shingo, kedua matanya masih kukuh mengawasi mereka.

Shingo, kau bukan gay, 'kan?

_/T-tentu saja bukan!/_

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak terima?

_/Kalau itu, karena …, karena …./_

Kalau begitu ketidakterimaanmu tidak beralasan, dong?

… dan berakhir dengan Shingo yang _down_.

"Sawatari? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yuuya, tak lupa wajah polos andalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa …," jawab Shingo dengan suara pelan.

Apa tadi? Pelan? Tidak salah? Yang bertanya Yuuya, lho! Dijawab dengan suara pelan? Sebegitu kecewanyakah dikau, Shingo? Sampai-sampai adik dan anak buahmu berbengong-bengong sendiri melihatmu.

/Sudah di ambang batas kekecewaaan …,/ batin Rue.

"Yakin?" tanya Yuuya sekali lagi.

Shingo memutar wajahnya, menatap Yuuya dengan wajah lelah. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya melebar, kekecewaannya seolah sirna seketika. Wajah Yuuya … terlihat khawatir padanya …. Entah mengapa, rasanya energi Shingo yang awalnya terkuras drastis langsung bertambah pesat begitu melihat wajah Yuuya.

_/Kembali bahagia …,/_ komentar Rue dan anak buah Shingo.

Yuuya, kau memang dewi pembawa kebahagiaan, ya, sepertinya?

"Sawatari?" panggil Yuuya khawatir, dikarenakan Shingo sejak tadi hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

_/Ck, harus disadarkan!/_ Rue menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyadarkan kakaknya.

"_Ano_, Sawatari?" Yuuya mulai mencoba melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shingo, berharap lelaki itu segera sadar ke dunianya. Sayang, cara itu tidak berhasil juga dan justru semakin parah.

BLANK!

Mendadak, sebuah kaleng minuman melesat dan langsung menimpa jidat Shingo dengan begitu kerasnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh dari kursi.

Yuuya langsung buru-buru menghampiri Shingo karena khawatir. Shingo mengelus-elus dahinya, lalu menatap ke arah Rue dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"_SHIT_! KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU, YA?!" Seru Yuuya tidak terima.

Rue menggeleng. "Nggak, tadi nggak sengaja kelempar waktu dikocok," sahutnya santai.

_/Jelas-jelas kau sengaja,/_ pikir anak buah Shingo.

_/Awas kau, Bocah!/_ Batin Shingo kesal.

"_A-ano_, sakit sekali, ya? Apa perlu diobati …?" tanya Yuuya khawatir.

Dan sekali lagi, Yuuya telah berhasil membawa Shingo berada di alam khayalannya. Yoko, terpujilah dirimu karena telah melahirkan seorang malaikat dengan kecantikan berlebih ….

"Sawatari? Halo?" Yuuya kembali memanggil-manggil Shingo seperti tadi, namun tetap tak ada jawab dari Shingo. Shingo, sepertinya dirimu telah benar-benar terhisap oleh kecantikan Yuuya.

Rue mengacak rambutnya, pusing memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan kakaknyna dari imajinasi liarnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada anak buah Shingo. Pada akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang akan membebaskan Shingo dari jeratan tersebut.

BLETAK!

Tanpa disadari semua orang, Reiji kini telah berada di belakang Shingo, beserta sebuah pukulan yang melayang ke kepala Shingo.

"SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Harapan Rue dan anak buah Shingo terkabul, pukulan tersebut telah menyadarkan Shingo dari dunianya.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMUKULKU, HAH?!" Seru Shingo sambil berdiri dan menuding Reiji, tak terima kepalanya dihadiahi pukulan.

"Wajahmu menyebalkan," jawab Reiji singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Setuju," sambung Rue dan anak buah Shingo.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?!" Seru Shingo tak terima sedikitpun. "Dan kalian, teman macam apa itu?!" tanya Shingo seraya menunjuk pada anak buah—ralat—temannya.

"_Onii-chaaan_~ justru _Onii-chan_ mestinya berterima kasih, wajah _Onii-chan_ tadi tak seganteng yang sekarang," celetuk Rue.

"Hah?" Wajah Shingo menjadi _blank_ sejenak begitu mendengar kata-kata Rue. Selang waktu, begitu ia dapat mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Rue, raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"APA?! Enak saja! Wajahku selalu ganteng setiap saat, tahu!" Protes Shingo.

"Jelas-jelas itu _impossible_ sekali …," balas Rue pendek.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shingo bingung.

Sebelum Rue sempat menjawab pertanyaan kakak tercintanya, salah seorang anak bu—ah, salah lagi—teman Shingo mencolek bahu Shingo. Shingo menoleh, lalu sang Teman menunjuk ke arah di belakangnya. Shingo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk sang Teman.

Sungguh betapa terkejut dan shock-nya Shingo melihat Yuuya dan Reiji asyik mengobrol HANYA berdua.

Rue merangkul kakaknya dari belakang. "_Onii-chan_, perlu Rue kasih tips agar dekat dengan Yuuya-_nii_?" bisiknya.

"Apa?! Tipsnya apa?!" Refleks, Shingo menoleh pada Rue dengan antusias.

_/Habis terkejut, langsung antusias ...,/_ pikir teman-teman Shingo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka, tidak percaya. Hebat juga bocah ini.

"Gampang. Pertama, jangan terlalu terobsesi pada Yuuya-_nii_," kata Rue.

"Hush! Sembarangan! Memangnya siapa yang terobsesi?" tanya Shingo kesal, perkataan tersebut seakan-akan Rue mengatainya.

"_Aniki_, kau barusan bengong saat menatap Yuuya-_nii_. Sampai berkali-kali wajib Rue balikin nyawa _Aniki_. Dan dari caramu berbicara dengan Yuuya-nii, jelas-jelas kau itu terobsesi dengannya," terang Rue kasar, entah hilang ke mana sifat polosnya tadi.

"Kau pikir aku lagi naksir cewek apa? Itu namanya kesalahan teksin, otak masih suka agak menyimpang dari fungsi karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit," jelas Shingo tak kalah kasar dan sengit.

_/Alasan macam apa itu?/_ pikir teman-teman Shingo secara bersamaan.

"Berarti _Aniki_ ngaku kalau otaknya konslet, ya? _Aniki_ hanya beberapa hari, adikmu ini sudah bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit. Banci banget kau ini, _Aniki_. Nggak ada _gentle_-nya," tukas Rue.

_/Berani benar anak ini …,/_ batin mereka, masih tetap fokus mendengarkan diskusi kedua kakak-beradik ini.

"Heh, ya beda, aku ini berdaya tahan tubuh kuat tahu, jarang masuk rumah sakit!" Ucap Shingo dengan penuh percaya diri. Ya, ampun, daya tahan tubuh oke, cuma diserang Kuro no Duelist saja langsung—pura-pura—sakit.

"Tubuhnya, iya. Otaknya, tidak," balas Rue, entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi sedurhaka ini pada kakaknya.

_Twitch!_

"Kau benar-benar adikku atau bukan, sih ...?" tanya Shingo dengan nada tersinggung karena sejak tadi terus-menerus diejek oleh adiknya tercinta.

"Hee~ adik, dong, nih." Rue menyodorkan selembar foto pada Shingo, entah foto apa itu. "Baru selesai di-_edit_."

"Di-_edit_?" tanya salah seorang teman Shingo, bingung.

"Foto apa ini?" tanya Shingo kesal. Tetapi ia langsung terdiam begitu melihat isi foto itu. Yakni, foto Yuuya yang sedang tersenyum, namun diedit menjadi memakai gaun dan ditambahkan beberapa efek cahaya.

"Sa-Sawatari-_san_?" Salah seorang teman Shingo berusaha memanggil Shingo. Sayangnya, sepertinya Shingo kembali melayang ke alam imajinasinya sendiri.

Rue kembali mengambil foto di tangan Shingo dan menjitak kepala Shingo, tampaknya bocah itu belajar dari Reiji.

"WADAW! Sakit tahu!" Seru Reiji kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Rue.

"Kedua, jangan sampai lawan mengambil langkah lebih dulu." Rue menunjuk ke arah Reiji dan Yuuya.

Shingo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Rue, yakni Reiji dan Yuuya. Melihat Yuuya yang tersenyum lebar menanggapi omongan Reiji, wajah Shingo langsung berubah menjadi penuh kecemburuan. Sungguh, Shingo, wajahmu sekarang ini jelek sekali ...

KLIK!

Tanpa diduga, Rue memotret wajah kakak tercintanya. Membuat Shingo dan teman-temannya menoleh heran padanya. Sedikit pengecualian untuk Shingo yang menoleh ke arah Rue, ia masih memasang wajah kecut.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Shingo dengan nada kesal.

Rue tak menjawab, ia hanya diam melihat hasil foto yang baru saja diambilnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sangatlah tidak menyukainya.

"Kau ... Apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan foto itu, hah!?" tanya Shingo dengan nada kesal karena sejak tadi perkataannya tidak digubris oleh adiknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rue hanya melirik Shingo dan memperlihatkan hasil fotonya, "wajahmu jelek sekali, _Aniki_ …."

Shingo mengambil kamera Rue. Tangannya bergetar kesal memegang kamera Rue sambil melihat hasil fotonya.

"_DELETEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Eh? Sawatari? Apanya yang di-_delete_?" tanya Yuuya mendadak sembari menoleh pada Shingo.

Refleks, Shingo langsung menyembunyikan kamera Rue di belakang punggungnya.

"_Aa, nandemonai_ ..."

"Ah, kalian sudah akrab, ya?" tanya Yuuya saat melihat Rue yang masih nyantol di bahu Shingo.

Shingo melirik ke arah Rue sekilas, lalu kembali ke arah Yuuya yang sedang menatapnya dan Rue dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Ahahaha, kira-kira begitulah ...," ucap Shingo sambil berusaha tertawa.  
>Jujur saja, rasanya Shingo ingin muntah mengakui hal itu. Ia masih tidak terima, Bocah yang menyiksanya seharian itu benar-benar Adiknya. Tetapi yang namanya kenyataan juga tidak bisa dihindari, apalagi tatapan penuh harap Yuuya ...<p>

Rue melirik pada Shingo, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya.

"_Mochiron desu_! Rue, 'kan, _Onii-chan no Imoutou_!" Rue berlari kecil menghampiri Yuuya sembari menggandeng tangan Shingo, namun ia sempat terpeleset dan tanpa sengaja Shingo tertarik dan mengarah langsung pada Yuuya.

"SAWATARI-_SAN_!" Seru teman-teman Shingo panik.

BRUK!

Dan …, Shingo terjatuh … tepat di atas Yuuya ...

Mata Reiji membulat sejenak, hampir tak terlihat. Sedangkan Rue langsung bangun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Shingo dan Yuuya. Shingo perlahan membuka keduanya matanya, dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah membuka mata adalah ... wajah Yuuya tepat ada di depannya ...

Diam-diam, Rue memotret _moment_ tersebut dan segera menyembunyikan kameranya secepat mungkin. Teman-teman Shingo menganga lebar melihat kejadian tak diduga ini.

Entah karena kaget atau apa, Shingo masih belum bisa menyingkir dari atas Yuuya dan malah memasang wajah tidak percaya.

"_A-ano_, Sawatari ..." Karena Shingo tidak bereaksi apa-apa sejak tadi, Yuuya berusaha memanggil Shingo. Sayang, Shingo masih saja terdiam di tempatnya.

Mendadak, muncul interupsi yang cukup mengganggu moment tersebut bagi Shingo.

"MENJAUH DARI YUUYA-_NIIIII_!"

JDANG!

Yak, dan punggung Shingo sukses mencium dinding. Setelah mendarat dan berpijak kembali di lantai, Shingo mengelus-ngelus punggungnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"HEI, BOCAH! SAKIT TAHU!" Seru Shingo pada adiknya.

"Yuuya-_niiiiiiii_! Yuuya-_nii_ gak apa-apa, 'kan?! Gak luka, 'kan?! Gak kenoda, 'kan?!" tanya Rue panik tanpa mempedulikan Shingo yang mengomel padanya.

"APA MAKSUDMU 'KENODA'!?" tanya Shingo yang merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Adiknya.

Yuuya tertawa kecil, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Rue."

"Ah, _Onii-chan_ nyebelin. Yuuya-_nii_ sampai digituin." Rue cemberut pada Shingo, sebelum sekali lagi nyaris mendapatkan tinju maut Shingo.

_/Aku benar-benar akan balas dendam suatu hari nanti ...,/_ pikir Shingo sambil menahan amarahnya.

"_Onii-chan_, ayo pulang," ajak Rue.

"Iya, i—tunggu ... KAU PULANG KE TEMPATKU!?" tanya Shingo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rue dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Dan? _Onii-chan_ tega meninggalkan Rue di jalan?" balas Rue kalem.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Memang Papa tidak menyuruh supir menjemputmu!? Aku jalan kaki, loh! Masa Papa menyuruhmu, anak kecil ikut jalan kaki!?" tanya Shingo kelabakan.

Ketiga anak buah Shingo menghela napas mereka bersamaan. Tadi, sih, sok tidak terima, tetapi ternyata Shingo peduli juga pada adiknya tercinta.

"Nggak mau, Rue mau sama _Onii-chan_~" jawab Rue santai.

Wah, wah, sebegitu sayangnyakah dirimu pada kakakmu, Rue? Atau mungkin ada maksud tersembunyi?

Shingo menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. _Duel_ ditunda sampai kapan-kapan, Yuuya-_kun_," ucap Shingo lemas. Shingo lalu melirik ke arah Reiji.

Reiji hanya diam dan tetap bersidekap, sepertinya pulang ataupun tidak bukan masalah baginya. Mengingat ia sudah mendapatkan informasi baru dan melihat secara langsung senyuman manis Yuuya yang mempesona. Untungnya selama seharian itu, identitasnya sebagai stalker setia Yuuya tidak terbongkar.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. _Mata ashita_~!" Seru teman-teman Shingo sambil menyeret Shingo dan adiknya keluar, sebelum terjadi perang dingin antara Shingo dan Reiji.

"Dadah, Yuuya-_nii_~" Rue melambaikan tangannya pada Yuuya dengan riangnya, Yuuya membalas lambaiannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Berkunjunglah lagi lain kali~!" Seru Yuuya. Tak lama kemudian, rombongan Shingo pergi meninggalkan rumah Yuuya. Yuuya lalu menoleh ke arah Reiji.

"_Sometime, we meet again_ …," ucap Reiji seraya berlalu, hampir tak terdengar oleh Yuuya.

Yuuya hanya memasang wajah cengo di tempatnya, lalu bergumam, "Hari ini banyak kejadian menarik ..."

Dari balik pintu kamarnya, Yoko sejak tadi mengintip Yuuya dan yang lainnya. Senyum senang menghiasi wajah Yoko.

"_Yokatta nee,_ Yuuya …," gumam Yoko seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu, di luar, Shingo terus-menerus menggerutu karena ternyata bocah sial ini memilih pulang bersamanya dengan digendong olehnya. Oke, mungkin tas Rue dibawakan teman-temannya, tapi tetap saja harus dia yang menggendong Rue.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial terus?" gerutu Shingo pada dirinya sendiri. Teman-teman Shingo hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat nasih Shingo yang sepertinya kelewat sial itu.

"_Nee~ nee~ Onii-chan_~" panggil Rue, sepertinya bocah itu begitu senang digendong oleh kakaknya.

"Apa lagi!?" sahut Shingo sambil menahan kekesalannya yang nyaris meledak karena ia baru saja meratapi nasibnya hari itu.

"Nih, baru selesai di-_edit_." Rue memperlihatkan selembar foto pada Shingo.

Shingo langsung mengambil foto dari tangan Rue dengan wajah penasaran. Karena penasaran, teman-teman Shingo mendekat ke Shingo, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di foto tersebut.

Yang ternyata …, itu adalah foto Yuuya yang memakai gaun dan Shingo memakai tuxedo, foto di saat Shingo terjatuh tepat di atas Yuuya.

Anak-anak buah Shingo hanya bisa memasang wajah kaget saat melihat foto itu, sementara Shingo tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Untunglah ia berhenti di trotoar jalan, bukan di _zebra cross_, kalau tidak, mungkin ada kemungkinan ia akan mengalami kecelakaan konyol.

"_What the_ ..." Seketika, anak buah Shingo shock melihatnya. Sedangkan Rue hanya diam sambil menyunggingkan cengiran kucing.

"_Edit_-an yang eksotis ...," komentar salah satu anak buah Shingo.

Sepertinya karena terlalu asik memfokuskan diri pada foto di tangan Shingo, ketiga orang itu tidak sadar, bos mereka telah kembali ke alam imajinasinya sekali lagi.

Berkat foto tersebut, imajinasi Shingo kembali menjadi-jadi. Kali ini entah bagaimana imajinasinya ngelantur hingga membayangkan dirinya tengah menghadap penghulu beserta calon istrinya di sampingnya. Dan sepertinya Shingo melupakan kenyataan bahwa Yuuya adalah seorang "lelaki" berkat kecantikan dan kemanisan Yuuya yang berlebih itu.

"Zzz ...~"

Suara dengkuran kecil itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Shingo keluar dari alam imajinasinya. Shingo dan teman-temannya melirik ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Dia tidur ...," ucap salah satu teman Shingo.

Shingo menghela napas pelan, pasrah akan nasibnya. "Setidaknya dia tidak akan berisik kalau tidur," ucap Shingo lega, berpikir positif.

Entah kesialan apa yang akan menanti oleh Shingo, atau mungkin keberuntungan tak disangka yang disebabkan oleh malaikat cebol ini.

"Padahal tadinya aku bermaksud membalas yang tadi, tapi sepertinya harus ditunda sampai dia bangun." Shingo kembali melangkahkan kakinya pulang.

_/Sebenarnya kau ini dendam atau peduli padanya?/_ tanya anak buah Shingo melalui batin.

Bersabarlah, kalian memang punya bos yang aneh. Semoga kalian tidak tertular keanehannya ...

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya, Rue tersenyum kecil. Pura-pura tidur sambil digendong tak buruk juga.

**End for the story.**


End file.
